Heartless Couple
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: O.C; Rouji and Neji are rivals and are of both high status family. They fight and argue but then there is a ball. Many high status clan's come; when the time for Rouji is to be getting married to the one she despises the most. Will they ever fall in love?
1. Ch 1

**Ch 1 of 4.**

**Title: Heartless Couple.  
Pairing: Hyuuga NejiXUchiha Rouji ( O.C )  
[ School Style. ]  
Description of Story: ****Neji is the school's ****School President****, he's smart yet he's so stubborn he's bad to the bone, in group work he doesn't co-operate or does everything himself, he particularly hates being around some women who think they're all that; his rival is of course ****L****ee who likes ****S****akura and are dating; while ****N****eji likes no one and he argues and hates**** R****ouji****. **

**T****hen there is a ball;****the women of high status like Uchiha have to get married to the men of high status like Hyuuga, Itachi's friends can also pick to marry any of the women they wish; but do not because itachi doesn't approve at all; yet she ends up getting married to Neji, and they argue even more when they have to learn to love and live together.**

* * *

Frowning the Hyuuga male walked to school and glared at the Uchiha female who was ahead and was with her friend, Sakura.  
The two were sort of enemies and competed against each other and even argued wherever they were. When both entered the school they had stared at each other than glared and looked away. Their lockers were not far away from each other's which was kind of disappointing. The first class they unfortunately had together was Japanese History. They were learning about the samurai period.

"Okay I'll pair everyone up and they have to pick a fight that inspired you or that had a major conflict in history." Sensei spoke, pairing up some people. Then next he was to pair up Neji.  
"I think Neji; you'd be best paired up with Rouji." Sensei smiled and paired up the rest of the class. While the two sneered at each other and growled they could not argue or yell at the teacher. Sitting next to each other they talked in a hateful manner towards each other and chose the Edo period. The epic final battle that ended the Edo period.

The Western Army vs. The Eastern Army; the ruler of the Western Army was Rouji; being Ishida Mitsunari and Neji being the leader of the Eastern Army; Tokugawa Ieyasu.  
They had rehearsed it and preformed it perfectly in front of the class and went back to their seats, Away from each other. When that ended they had club meeting, they were both coincidentally in the Karate Club; and she was the Captain.

Her Vice-Captain of the club was Gaara. He was popular and smart; the cool guy besides Sasuke. Some girls had joined to see him more and be taught by him. While the girls did that the Captain would usually focus her eyes on others. Even if she thought the girls who were all over Garra were pathetic. Usually it had made her laugh.

Their meeting took the whole hours and consisted of the going to compete in the championship. But needed the top 4 fighters in the Karate Club to enter. Of course the Captain and Vice-Captain had to participate so now they needed two more. Rouji did have no choice but to pick Neji since he was quite t good fighter, for the reserve she had picked Kiba for the time being.

When the hour was over and was time for recess, Neji went up to Rouji and spoke rudely as always to her that she should have not bothered. "You're so pathetic! Why pick me for a fighter. I might puke seeing your ugly mug!"  
"Heeh? Oh just be glad I picked you! Why you'd sulk like a baby and complain about missing out on the action!"  
"Not true, you're so stuck up with everything. It's disgusting!"  
"You're disgusting! Now it's in a month, improve your attitude."

He growled. He then went off mumbling about it. His lilac eyes gazed off. He just was too bothered by this all. He went off not bothering to care while she sighed. He was too troublesome really. The next day she was in Math; last class for the day. She sneered at Neji who sat right away from him. Opposite side of her from the small room. Not many people did the class; it was just really for smart people. Is lilac eyes did not once stare at her; and had to work in pairs for some math questions. She chuckled; seeing Neji and his partner struggle since he was being so stubborn as to do it on his own while she got along well with her own partner.

His glare pierced her and so did her's. They were always at war with each other. But their look meant something; a fight. She knew he hated group work, he preferred to work by himself. He struggled and sometimes didn't want his partner to do anything and just do it all himself.  
Class finished and she walked out the school with nothing on her mind. Yet she didn't want to fight, she wasn't in the mood. She just didn't want to see his girly hair and show off.

"Sup whore?" he spoke, her fist shook looking at him. Her eye twitched.  
"Ya wanna fight dumbass?" he stared at her.  
"Fine; come at me." He placed his bag down, so did she. They both were prepared, and cracked their knuckled. The students that was on their way home stopped and stared. Sasuke and his friend Suigetsu stood and watched with a grin on their face. First they charged at each other, Neji making the first move and went to punch her but she quickly stepped to the side.

Her hand instantly grabbed his wrist; then gripped it. With her mighty strength she threw him over the top of him and he landed flat on his back on the hard cement. He quickly got up; she backed away from him. Then snickered; she was determined yet the Hyuuga male was serious. Where were the teachers? They weren't there; well there was one. Just Gai-Sensei cheering them on. When he charged at her once more his right leg lifted up and went straight to kick her in the waist. She just missed blocking. She skid backwards, getting up she ran quickly towards him and jumped. Doing a flying kick; which he smirked. Stepping to the side with such elegance and ease. The men blushed staring at her, and her breasts bouncing once in a while; even getting a glance at her breasts once in a while.

They were all cheering, and well. It was a fight that had actually taken place at school. Not many did take place like that at school; even where a teacher didn't bother stopping.  
"Fight for youth!" Gai-Sensei called out cheering alongside Lee who seemed to cry in such utter happiness and was more on Neji's side.  
She frowned; they stood away from each other. Standing and glaring; he chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" She asked, feeling disgusted.  
"You."  
"What? Puny pawn."  
"Yeah; you heard me. It's you; you make me laugh. You think I'll be easy because you're a girl. I mean honestly; I don't go easy on them either! You think I'd just be like those stupid guys who blush or nosebleed if I see some part of you. I won't be like that at all; purposely showing me your underwear." Blushing madly she frowned more.  
"Shut up you pervert!"

She then ran towards him; clutching her fist and putting more emphasis into the punch but he ducked and kicked her leg which caused her to trip. The fight was getting more intense for the two. But little did they know Sasuke was recording this all on his phone. Getting back up to her feet she blinked slowly and stared at Neji who seemed to be ready. Getting in a stance. She had a plan, yet so did he.

First off; she had ran towards his back while he was going to concentrate on him thinking that she was going to punch him. But he was wrong; her hands gripped the sides on the back of his neck which cause his head to lean back.  
"Ahhh." He said in pain; the way she squeezed those parts of his neck hurt. She grinned. They were both right in-between the neck bone. This did leave an after affect for quite some time when the hand would be released. His hand went right to her back; but it was no use.

He growled and kicked her shin which made her pull her hand away and repel. She was disgusted of him and wanted to finish their fight. See who would win. She then smirked; she knew a man's weakness. It would give him great pain.  
As he sprinted towards her, she ran and put much of her strength into her right foot which luckily she succeeded and kicked right in-between the Hyuuga's legs. His eyes widened, in pain his knees collapsed to the floor. Clutching with both hands his area and his eyes now shut tightly. He heard her laugh in victory.

"Later!" saying so happily taking her leave. Then walked home; the fight was over. When she got home she sighed; needed to rest from the fight. But she knew she couldn't; she still needed to cook dinner for when Itachi got home from his job. Away she began cooking without changing into her uniform. When she was done she placed the plates and everything on the table and went to her room and changed. When she finished, she heard someone enter the door. Looking out she smiled seeing one restless man.

He placed his hand on his shoulder and relaxed the stress from it.  
"Dinner's ready nii-sama!" she said; he grinned and took his tie off right away and went to his room to change.  
"Come on Sasuke-nii; dinner's ready!" she said. Walking downstairs. She sat down, then so did the two brothers' and began to eat. They didn't talk much; just about school. Rouji as usual did complain about what Neji did and what not. He just chuckled; they might actually like each other but not admit it because they're arguing and what not. But he didn't say a thing; when dinner was finished they had some dessert. Just some ice-cream. When that was done she had to do the dishes as always.

Since she was the only girl her two brothers were useless around the house! She then heard Sasuke speak.  
"Hey Itachi-nii; look at this video I recorded this afternoon! I bet you'll _like_ it." He looked over at his phone and watched the video. She heard it; her eyes widened yet she frowned at the same time. Grabbing the plate she threw it at Sasuke; not wanting him to show it. She was supposed to be the 'angel'. Itachi grabbed the glass plate and watched the video. He was shocked to see everything. He frowned.  
"Send me this video, Sasuke." He said; he nodded and sent Itachi the video. Then Itachi got out his phone from his pocket and sent it to his fellow business man, Hyuuga Hiashi to look at his nephew's doing. Itachi turned to his sister; the look was so disappointing that with one look. Made her feel bad and not able to face him until he said so with a scary commanding tone.

When she had finished doing the dishes she turned around slowly. Her brother stood before her; folded his arms and looked very cross. Instantly she looked down; she knew he was disappointed. She was the student who didn't do such things and used her self-defence **for** defence! But no, she had fought with Neji.  
"I can't believe you did such a thing! I thought you'd know better!" he said in his angry tone. Afraid for her to look or say anything. His hand roughly was placed on the sides of her cheeks and her head was forced to look up.  
"Look at me." His hard commanding tone made her instantly look deep into his onyx eyes. Her eyes were swelling up. Tears ran down her face; she was very scared. His look was of despise and she resented it so much.

"Next time you do a thing like that I'll make sure you'll get married to the worst person you couldn't ever think of. You'll be sorry for life." He said; harshly letting go of his grip.  
"Now go." He demanded. Biting her bottom lip Rouji took her bag and went upstairs to her room. Shutting it and wiping her tears with the sleeve from her long-sleeved shirt. She had never felt so stupid.


	2. Ch 2

**Ch 2 of 4.**

**Title: Heartless Couple.  
Pairing: Hyuuga NejiXUchiha Rouji  
[ School Style. ]  
Summary: Rouji and Neji had to co-operate for Japanese History then discuss who'll participate for their Karate Championship. Arguing they decided the next day to fight; physically after school. There was only Gai-Sensei around, but didn't stop the fight. Yet he only cheered them on. Without noticing Sasuke records the whole fight on his phone. Going home, the Uchiha family had dinner and afterwards got in trouble when Sasuke showed Itachi; and Itachi wanted to send the video to Neji's uncle, so he'd be in trouble as well. Not looking at Itachi's disappointed look she went to her room and cried.**

* * *

When she had walked to school; she seemed different. Walking slowly; she was bumped on purpose by someone.  
"It's all your fault I got in trouble." He spoke; she frowned and stared at him. She hated his guts!  
"What? Not my fault! It's your fault that we fought I was in trouble, Itachi-nii threatened me! So don't blame me!"  
"Rouji you shithole; my uncle said he'd kill me and give me the worse possible wife who couldn't do anything for shit!" Neji roared angrily at her, they just entered school; they were arguing as always. No surprise there.

"Ehh? Why, you deserve a wife who can't do shit!"  
"Well I bet you're gonna have a husband who doesn't have a dick! Oh!" he said, trying to be smartass; looking as cool as he could. She growled at him; how dare he! Calling her a lesbian.  
"Please, look at you! You can't even get a girlfriend!" she chuckled in an evil way. She was kind of smart with these kind of come backs; she was used to it anyway.

"Of course I can!"  
"Ha! I bet your husband will have a dick!"  
"You callin' me gay?"  
"You bet I am!" They took a step closer; sneering as they were having a competition who would not blink while staring at each other.

The bell rang for homeroom; and they quickly parted walking quickly to their lockers to grab their books for class. Luckily they were not in the same homeroom, but in some classes together and sometimes had the same frees. When homeroom had finished she had went to Sex Ed with Sakura; her friend who got along with her and the other side was Hinata and Naruto.  
Entering the class she gripped her hand and frowned seeing her cousin. Her filthy manish cousin who was about Itachi's age. Uchiha Shisui. She had heard he died when some guy tried to rob him but he somehow amazingly survived.

He gave her this pervy look as if he was up to something. But only glanced at her with his onyx eyes. The girls who sat in their seats blushed; gazing at Sensei. Many girls who didn't have him as a teacher and wished for it followed him and gave him presents and what not. She hated girls who drooled over guys like that; even they did that to Sasuke! It made her puke sometimes.

Sitting next to her Sakura in class; he told them to answer a few questions and write a whole half page with each of them. In total; the questions from the worksheet he gave them had 10 questions.  
"When you're done those questions, make sure you have your name on them and staple your sheets together and place it on my desk. If you finish early do whatever you want until the bell rings; be sure to finish them by the end of the lesson." Each lesson only went for an hour; so the class usually went right to work when they gave a lot of work and no homework.

"Well, I'm going to give back your in-class test you did last week." He said, quickly marking the rest of the papers; she looked once at his face and saw that he had something in mind. She brushed it off and wrote neatly but the speed was kind of in a quick way to already finish question one. The first five were supposed to be short and the rest would be at least half a page and longer. He stood up and handed them to everyone.  
"Rouji, outside please." He said; staring at her in that look, where the girls in the class squeals like maniacs. Dropping her pen she blinked; and stood up walking outside the door.

When she stepped outside, he shut the door gently. "What is it Shisui? What did I do wrong on my test?" She knew that she didn't; but didn't want him to know a thing.  
"In your test; it just doesn't have much enthusiasm into it. Care for me to explain?" He said, handing her the sheet. She read his comments that he wrote in red. It had said 'Oh, delicious. I like your wording, care to test that?' With a disgusted look on her face she blinked blankly. Her eyes gazed up at him; his arms slowly went towards the side of her hips and pressed her against the wall.

"Sh-Shisui…"  
"You should be more formal, calling me Sensei." He whispered in a seductive way in her ear. Whimpering slightly, Rouji bit the bottom of her lip. Blushing she stared at his face whom was close to her's. His first move was to kiss her neck; her arms slowly wrapped around his back.  
"Shishui-Sensei; why are you…?"  
"Shh, my darling. If you want to talk; use your body." Slowly closing her eyes she gripped her hands and his shirt was unbuttoned. A hand from him unbuttoned the shirt she wore and his shirt that was unbuttoned but still on pressed up against her, his other hand was placed on her thigh; bringing it up. Her soft moans were only being heard just for him.

"Pft, disgusting." Whispered Neji who stared from the corner and glared. He had a free; and was seeing how a teacher could do that to a student. But; he didn't report it. As the school's President, he should. But for personal reasons he didn't just so he could mock her for it. Just for his own laughs. Silently he took his leave; Rouji's moans were getting slightly louder, and only being heard in his ear was making him very determined.

His hand touching her down there.  
"Shisui-sensei; please. No…"  
"What's wrong? You want me to make this seem bit better?" He said in such a sly way; she tightened her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her. Blushing slightly; his grip that was forcefully on her was making her want to pull away. Yet she couldn't; but the kiss made her remember her first kiss.  
When she was small she was friends with a boy who had medium-long brown hair and light purple eyes. Not knowing his name, she kissed him and he did kiss back.

Yet; now she still wanted to find that guy. Whoever he was. Taking his hand out of her underwear and skirt he went to unzip his jeans.  
"Shisui-sensei; no. I can't. I-I'm…"  
"I know it's gonna be your first; just think about it. With me, in the school hallway. Please you until there's a time for you to be ready…"  
"…but won't the students get suspicious? I don't want anyone who is walking to see us."  
"Oh Rouji; your too superstitious. No one will see us. Trust me."

She was too unsure about that; and she shook her head.  
"No sensei; I want to wait until I get married."  
"Oh alright. I'll make sure I get to marry you then." Her eyes widened and blushed. Hearing him chuckle.  
"You're so cute when you blush." He said so calmly, opening the door and fixing himself up before walking in. Looking like nothing happened. She stood and then bent down, blushing and placing her hand on her face. Feeling her heartbeat.

Shaking her head she stood up and fixed up herself before walking in. She saw that no one stared at her; which was strange. Looking at the time she saw that there was about a few minutes before the class ended. When the bell rang, she got up quickly and dashed out before sensei said a thing. Everyone stared; and Rouji quickly placed her books in her locker and slammed it. Running to the bathroom and locking herself in one of the toilets, sitting on the toilet seat.

She had a free and sighed. Thinking about what happened. She closed her eyes slowly. And did everything she could to put herself off. When she did she walked out of the bathroom and walked casually. Seeing Neji sit there like he was some gangsta and read his book that by the cover seemed retarded. She rolled her eyes, and for a first they crossed paths without saying a thing. His lilac eyes stared at her, and said nothing.

When the day came to an end and she had a free last she took her bad and went home, since she was allowed to. Looking behind her or who was catching up she frowned.  
"Stop following me."  
"Me? You're following me."  
"I'm not following you stupid; you are!" They complained again, Neji and Rouji were glaring and walked quickly. It just seemed like a bother that their houses were on the same route. But Rouji bumped into a bulky guy who was scary looking. Many piercings and a tattoo on his bald-cut face.  
"Sorry…" she apologised quickly, as Neji snickered at her. She frowned at him and kept on walking quickly.  
His hand was on her shoulder, and she turned around and his perverted face looking down at her was making her irritated.

"Wait there missy; why not stay a while. For bumping into me, eh?" Sneering, her hand smashed his face and out cold he went. Neji still had that smartass look.  
"Piss off." She said bluntly and kicked him at the side of his waist. Making him fall to the ground.  
"Humph…" then flicking parts of her hair back she walked off home.

She frowned in a scary way; thinking deeply. Now, since she had recorded it on her calendar; there was a ball. It would take place in a month, on a Friday night. Every high status family would go and have the teens married off to another person from a high status family or to a successful business person. Being natural enemies with Neji was something; but because he was of a high status family like herself, would make everything much worse. But she wanted to be married to one of Itachi's friend's. Sasori or Deidara; they were both single and very good looking. Yet to the bone it disgusted her to even think of being married to Shisui. She even thought already ahead of the children she may have and was too gross to even think about!

Plus they'd be a married couple at the same school; and the girls who were all over Shisui wouldn't like her because of it! When she got home, she went straight to her room. Thinking about what would happen if she married various guys. But only one of them would she like. Yet; never thought about the worst possible person she'd marry.


	3. Ch 3

**Ch 3 of 4.**

**Title: Heartless Couple.  
Pairing: Hyuuga NejiXUchiha Rouji  
[ School Style. ]  
Summary: The two argued when they both got in trouble and headed off to class. In Sex-Ed Rouji had her cousin; Shisui. He made the class do work while he led her outside and tried to kiss her and please her. But why? She didn't know why. Neji saw this and was disgusted but wanted to use this to his advantage when he argued with her. Leaving the school bell rang and then Rouji had taken her leave when she was allowed to leave when it was finished for her. She argued with Neji both thinking they were following each other; and then she ran into a guy who tried to pick her up but punched him then kicked Neji and walked home. Thinking about whom of Itachi's friend's she wanted to marry.**

* * *

"A week after your Karate Championship the proposal ball will be held. That's coming up in 3 weeks, isn't it?" Itachi asked sitting and sipping slowly his tea.  
"Yeah; I'm sure we'll win." She said with such confidence. Grabbing her back; waiting for Sasuke.  
"Oh; why're you wearing your sports uniform?" He asked; onyx eyes staring up and down at the women's uniform; then when Sasuke had finished he looked up and down at his and frowned. He didn't like the comparison of the sport uniform. Even with the casual uniform. Women for casual wore a short skirt that was just reaching the thighs with a shirt and knee-high socks that were white and any closed in shoes. The colours of their uniform were blue and black for summer, winter was black and green and their skirts were different, they had to wear a blazer and thigh-length black socks and knee-length skirts.

Sport uniform for women, were blue short-shorts and a tight white and black top that was in a V-shape and buttons as well. Special sport socks to match with the Konoha High's uniform. For men in Summer was a short sleeved blue shirt and black long pants. In Winter they had to wear a green long-sleeved shirt with their black thick pants. For sport they wore a white singlet which was baggy and blue shorts and knee-high white socks.

"Oh, we're having a sports carnival today!" She said, smiling. She was a very athletic type of person and was determined to win. Well; to win for her house colour anyway. Sasuke was very athletic as well; so the two smart people who were fast runners would hopefully defeat the other four house colours. But when they got to school they were allowed to change into their house colour and wear the colour of their house.

The two left for school; and went to change. Many women didn't exactly like their sport uniform. When Rouji changed she came out with her raven hair tied up high, a white shirt and still wore the school short's. Both she and Sasuke were in the white team, while her friend Sakura and Hinata were in the red team; her enemy Neji was in the blue team and Naruto was in the green team.

They were competing; and the two Uchiha siblings had both entered many of the running competitions. Suigetsu who was on the same team just cheered. He was going to wait for the novelty races. When the races were finished; the novelty races were up. First one was a team scavenger hunt. Everyone who participated had to line up and get a number. Whatever pair got the same number was paired with each other.

When they all got their number's they all started to find who had the same number as them. Most people have already done that and got their sheet and started.  
"Who has number five!" Rouji called out; looking around.  
"Why a fag like you of all people. I swear this is torture." She frowned turning around to see her partner. Why of all people.  
"Urrg; Neji!" She growled fiercely at him.  
"Fine, let's finish this!" He said; as they ran while glaring at each other towards the list. Once getting it; they ran simply finding it together with such ease. The people around were scared and frightened of seeing the two.

They of course knew, you shouldn't ever pair those two together. Who knows what else would happen. When that was done; there was next where they had to choose their pair and preform a role-play that went for about 5 minutes on the topic they were given. Neji decided to sit this out and watch afar. So many guys wanted to perform with Rouji; but her choice was Suigetsu. She did kind of like him.

Then Kakashi spoke, while reading his book.  
"Your topic is: your typical couple." The two blushed; staring at each other. But Suigetsu sighed.  
"Fine, let's do this and preform perfectly." He said with a toothy grin. Rouji smirked; she could be like 'Haha' to Neji.  
He held her rather tightly; her chest pressed up against him. He kissed her neck and her hands were up against his back. Slowly to take off his shirt. Upon doing so she spoke.  
"Do you want to take this further?" he grinned.  
"Of course." The time stopped and he placed his shirt back on.

They all got points for the best but never announced the winner or anything when times like that happened. When the sport carnival finished; they announced the winner. This was the White Team. They all cheered but some other houses didn't seem that happy at all. Then upon going home, she walked by herself. Her brother was with his friends; they decided to go to the arcade and play for a while. Stopping; she had this feeling she was being followed.

She slowly turned around, seeing no one. She shook her head and kept on walking; then walked faster. At times she had this superstition that she was being followed. When she closed the door she saw Itachi home from work; but so early?  
"Why so early nii-sama?"  
"Well there wasn't much to do. So I decided to go home." Fair enough.  
"Well nii-sama, have you thought of whom I'm gonna be married to?" She asked, sitting down. Smiling at him, he placed his cup down after a sip and spoke.  
"I might have an idea; but on the day all of us will discuss."

"Oh also nii-sama, don't make me marry Shisui-san; please. Anyone but him!"  
"Haha, well. You'd look good together." He joked.  
"EW! He's like one my cousin and two he's like being all over me! What the hell happened to his wife?" She dreaded to ask. But she thought he did.  
"Did she die like your wife, nii-sama?" Itachi never really loved his wife, but she was killed same way as their parents. In a car accident. It happened the same with Neji's father. It seemed too similar like a coincidence.

"No; Shisui's wife committed seppuku." She looked disgusted. It was gross; and must've been painful, really!  
"Why would she do that?" Rouji was now almost feeling sorry for him.  
"Well she was being bullied and harassed at her workplace, she felt comfort at home but Shisui tried to comfort her but she always pulled him away. He half-loved her and in the end she couldn't handle it."  
"But; did she have to really disembowel her stomach? And how does this relate to him being all over me."

"Imouto; you haven't seen what she looks like. I have; she probably did that because she didn't have courage to do suicide or doing that instead gave her more courage. Plus; Shisui's wife looks very similar to you." Her eyes widened gently; hearing those words from Itachi. She felt horrible yet this weird feeling within her wasn't something she liked at all. She got up.

"I see." Saying it in a cold way she left and went to her room. To think deeply about it; she didn't know this had happened to him and that Shisui was left with such an ache in his heart; but what did Itachi mean by half-loved? It was a mystery.

When it came Saturday, Rouji had gone to the movies with Sakura. But she was about to puke, the person to serve her; was none other than him.  
"Friggin' ya stalking me long-haired bitch!" She said angrily at him. He sneered; he wasn't supposed to; but it was her.  
"What was that? You incestuous bastard! I work here!"  
"Never visit me at my work; otherwise if I meet you in my part-time you'll die!"  
"What was that?" They growled, and Sakura just laughed. Staring at the two.

Weeks past and they were going to their Karate Championship which was overseas in America.  
Going they prepared themselves and had a day off to explore before the matches the next day. Usual; there were guys staring at the female. Only female; and some women just stared at the handsome Gaara. Swooning as always; which made her eyes roll.

The next day came after walking and looking around, taking pictures and buying stuff they had the match, and last was Rouji; without a doubt she won. Her opponent was a guy, who thought he was all that and handsome and saying if he was going to be hit.  
"Don't hit the face!" She could tell he wasn't that strong if he cared more about his face than the opponent. He even tried to pick her up; which she smirked and did fail. She was used to guys like that.

When they got back to Japan she grinned and got home.  
"Tomorrow we have to find a dress for you; the proposal ball is next week." Itachi said, staring at his sister who was unpacking. She smiled; and once she finished unpacking she went to bed.

The next day she went with Itachi to find a nice dress and jewellery for her to wear. She bought this beautiful sparkling cerulean blue dress that was slightly puffy but looked very good on her, the jewellery as well that matched her dress made her look like a princess.

It did cost a lot; but the dress was already pre-made just to fit her size.  
Then the week had passed and Friday came.  
"Hey asshole; ya coming to the proposal ball?"  
"Yeah 'course; I bet your gonna look ugly." Neji smirked.  
"I'm gonna laugh at whoever your wife will be. OMG; I'll feel so sorry for her!"  
"I'll feel sorry for your husband, bet he'd want sex every night. The bastard will boast and I bet he'd just make your cry like a baby."  
"I know you're one Neji." She teased; laughing at each other.

When they got home, Itachi smiled.  
"Both get ready." Sasuke went to his room to change into his tux and did up his hair slightly; to make it look presentable.

Then she did afterwards; had make-up applied by one of Itachi's friends; Konan who was an expert at hairdressing and make-up. Looking beautiful with strapped black heels she went into the limo that Itachi had already prepared for them. Getting in, he went in first. She seemed very nervous.  
"Come on, we're the last ones here." He said, sticking out his head when she stood outside nervous. He smiled, Rouji just sighed. She then straightened up to just show Neji up; and show that she looked better.

When she entered, her first glance was upon her enemy. For the first time, when his lilac eyes gazed at her. The two had blushed. Both did look very stunning. Walking to him, he just chuckled.  
"As I thought, looking so like a princess its making me laugh. Oh wait; you don't look like one. You look like a servant of one! Haha." She did for a first, get offended.  
"Please; what the hell are you wearing? They look like your grandfather's father wore them." They did actually belong to his deceased father; and was as well for a first offended.

Itachi and the others were talking; Sasori and Deidara both did not seem interested in the sister at all. Hiashi chuckled along with Itachi. They argued, but not loudly for others to stare. Itachi got up and stood before them all; all was quiet and the lights darkened, making every light point to him, the microphone on its stand he got out the piece of paper which he wrote down upon making the decision with the others. Announcing who would get married to whom.

"Know, from Uchiha; Rouji will be getting married to…"  
Itachi spoke his name, which made her eyes widen, and her and her husband both shouted at the same time, with shock and disgust. They stared at each other; it was a nightmare come true.  
"…Hyuuga Neji."  
"WHAT!"


	4. Ch 4

**Ch 4 of 4.**

**Title: Heartless Couple.  
Pairing: Hyuuga NejiXUchiha Rouji  
[ School Style. ]  
Summary: Konoha High had their sports carnival and had performed in races and then in novelty, Rouji was paired with Neji for a pairing scavenger hunt. Then won that; since they wanted to separate. When the carnival was over, the weeks past and the Karate Championship was over in America where a guy tried to pick her up; but was rejected. Then the proposal ball came and when they arrived Itachi announced that Rouji and Neji were to be husband and wife. Their reaction was what the two did not expect.**

* * *

"I have to marry you? Gross!" She looked horrified.  
"I'm utterly disgusted!" Neji roared in complaint.  
"If you two don't dance, I'll lock you up together for a week." Itachi threatened.  
"NO!" they both demanded. They sneered. Staring at each other; they didn't want that at all. They both sighed at the same time, and Itachi chuckled. Walking towards them, forcing them to hold each other, so they could dance.

They danced slowly; trying to act normal. But she had a lot running through her mind. They did not stare at each other the whole time. When the dance finished they released quickly and turned their bodies away from each other. The ball had finished and people were staring to leave.  
"Come on you two, both of you have to live together now." There was no wedding in a proposal ball; arranged marriages were like that in these high status families. Their eyes widened with shock. Then frowned and mumbled. It was a living hell.

He forced the two to get into his limo and sat, while the driver drove them to their new house. It looked nice once they got there. The two were astonished. Getting out; the two walked to the house which Itachi unlocked, giving his sister the keys.  
"Well, have fun tonight you two. Make up and make an heir. Got it." The way he talked was frightening the two, as he left.

The two walked in, looking around. Everyone was nice and neat.  
"Well; I guess we have to make a truce." She said, admitting. Even though she didn't want to. With such a foul guy. Neji as well; had to admit it. But an heir, it chilled him. Rouji had just shuddered.

Walking to their room they sat down, and undressed. Not looking at each other.  
"Oi fag; why did we hate each other in the first place?" She asked, placing away her jewellery on the side table and removing her make-up in the bathroom that was in their room. Undoing his tie he turned around to see her dress being unzipped. His cheeks lighted up and gasped, turning around. Embarrassed with her being in the same room.

"Well, I was told you called me a blind asshole."  
"Really? I'd never say such a thing. You was my friend then, and I'd heard that you called me fake chest whore." The tone of her voice was disappointing and yet sad at the same time. She looked down at her large breasts; she for one was young to get breast implants. Two; if she did Itachi wouldn't ever approve and for three. They were just natural.

He could hear how hurt she was in her voice. He wanted to turn to her; but he felt scared. But slowly; his head turned around; and blushed more. Slight nosebleed; as she was only in her underwear; yet he was just wearing his pants. Topless; he walked towards her. Silently. She stared down slightly and closed her eyes.

His arms wrapped around her neck, and pressed himself up against her back; his words made her soften.  
"If I ever said those things; I apologize. I wouldn't say such horrible things, you were my friend."  
"I was heartbroken, and you left me crying. I liked you." Her heartbeat fast; remembering that day.

That day, somewhat; 4 years ago. They have been enemies since then. The two were at school and it was three weeks after her and Sasuke's birthday. They were friends; and noticed that she was starting to already develop into a woman quite quickly. Girls around her were staring and talking about her. This was uncomfortable. Still she was uncomfortable; she had fewer guys after her. It was just quite a few actually; they liked her for her beauty, athletic ability or personality.

Remember how she confessed to this guy she kind of liked; but was turned down. Breaking her in two. After that; she got stronger. One day; near the end of their primary school days. She said greeted Neji as per usual. But; instead of replying he ignored her and was displeased.  
"Neji? Are like deaf or something?" He kept walking by; she looked away. She knew that she had more feelings towards him than the guy she confessed to.

She had only confessed to this guy; because she could get Neji to at least like her and get the nerve to ask her out. That was all she wanted. "S-Sakura, Neji is not even looking at me. Or talking to me; he's ignoring me."  
"I wouldn't bother; he doesn't like you. I heard that he had been saying things behind your back like fake chest whore and ugly loveless demon." Her eyes widened. She said nothing; then rushed home. Faking sick; she skipped the rest of school for the day and cried in her room. Her bed was piled with many tissues and piles of tissue boxes.

Neji's lilac eyes widened.  
"Really? I liked you as well. But; I couldn't talk to someone who I trusted as my friend. I was willing to ask you out but when I heard those things you said; I was crushed. Then I ignored you and started to hate you."  
"I did the same, because I just didn't want to ask you. I did; and you ignored me. So all I did was fight back." Neji; closed his eyes. Remembering that same fateful day.

Neji smiled; he wasn't too happy with a few guys flirting with the girl he secretly claimed. He was even willing to ask her out. It was near the end of their school year, and unto high school for the next year. So he already made the application to be sent to Konoha High. Not just because she was going; but if she said yes for them going out. He'd be happy to make her his girlfriend.

"Hey Neji; I heard Rouji's been bitchin' about ya. Little backstabber ain't she?" One of his classmates said to him; he frowned and turned to stare at him. He didn't seem to believe this; it was her. It isn't like her to do such thing.  
"What did she say?" Still; the Hyuuga was curious.  
"Oh I heard that she said things like blind asshole and transvestite bastard." His purples hues widened; he was in total shock. It wasn't like her. But; his classmates had said they heard the same thing. He looked down; disappointed. He was looking forward to asking her out after school. But, he sneered. Wanting to ignore her and that feeling of wanting to puke whenever he saw her was making him hate her.

Neji stared at Rouji; the two alone in the room he released the hug and she turned around to stare at him.  
"Maybe we should start over; or pretend that we wasted four years of hating each other for nothing. We could've been together. We could be friends and start to like each other again."  
"My heart aches for you." He whispered gently. Her onyx eyes, stared at him. His handsome face made her blush; and her beauty made him blush.

Biting his bottom lip; his heart pounded fast.  
"I'd like that. Sure; why not." The night was getting cold; and since there was only one bed, and the couch would not exactly be such a good idea they slept in the same bed. Her smile; was satisfactory and she closed her eyes. Remembering when she had met that same guy; a few months back. The same one who turned her down.

He was like the rest of the guys; tried to pick her up. But; she had done the same to him. Turn him down.  
"Why?" he asked; in shock. No girl has ever turned him down.  
"You turned me down, because you said I lack that 'oomph'. I grow older; and now you're suddenly asking for a date. What do you take me for? You're ridiculous."  
"Haha, we were just kids! Who didn't know better."  
"I was heartbroken; idiot. Sorry; but I like someone else." She then took her leave, not going to see his face at all. He was not worth her time to beat up; she couldn't care less.

The next day; Rouji had gotten up early and cooked breakfast for just the two; waking up without his hair tie. She turned to stare at him. Placing the finished food on the table; she sat down. He sat opposite her and she said.  
"Okay, let's chow down!" Grabbing the chopsticks; she began to place the food on her plate.  
"You poisoned this; didn't you?" He asked, pointing to it. Not seeming pleased.

"Eat it; or you'll become some anorexic stick!" she said; trying to mock him; he frowned. They were about to argue again. He grabbed his chopsticks.  
"Fine, I'll eat! Whoever finishes all the food on the table last washes the dishes and does the cleaning!" He declared. Their eyes met each other's; and all was silent for quite some time. Then both began to eat very quickly; rushing to finish the food on the table.  
"Done!" the two said at the exact same time. So who was the winner?

"I finished eating before you!" She declared.  
"No; I did!" He said, standing up. Slamming his hands on the table.  
"Bastard; be a gentleman! If you are one!" They were arguing about who won. Their arguments were always so pointless. Well; eventually they made up their mind and just did the dishes and cleaning together. Since it was their house. Once done; they decided to go out. They just walked around; men stared at her. Per usual.

They smiled gently at each other.  
"So um, wanna watch a chick flick of your choice?" Neji asked, out of the blue. His lilac eyes not gazing at her. Her onyx eyes stared at him.  
"Sure; you paying?" Giggling he chuckled.  
"I guess." He said; walking with her to the movies. Seeing what was available she saw a movie that was rated for just their age. Which was a good thing; it wasn't really a chick flick. She picked one for him to like as well.

Going inside the cinema the two watched the movie with just a drink and small popcorn to share with the two, watching the movie it had consisted of action and some blood. There was romance and some sex scenes as well. The gore was little yet frightening at the same time; and the people swore nearly every 10 minutes. He watched casually; while spotting something strange.

Whenever the love scenes came on; Rouji blushed then her eyes reverted towards him slowly then back at the screen. Quickly she looked away whenever Neji's eyes went towards to stare at her. He understood why she had done this. Well; she doesn't watch things like this with men. Even with her having many guy friends. His hand rested on the arm rest and touched her hand softly.

When the movie finished they went out; and saw it was dark. The movie seemed to go for a really long time. They had gone to a fast food restaurant and ate their dinner. Walking home late; together. A man, mysterious and covered in black ran past the two and he took her bag; seeming to snatch it out of her hands. She frowned, so did he and the two both ran towards the man. But; having Rouji being much faster in speed than he she eventually caught up to him and beat the crap out of him.

He knew what was coming for him. It made her chuckle and laugh. Neji just watched when he caught up and kicked him just for the sake of taking something from her.

When they arrived home; they had both fixed up themselves for bed. Being the sly and cunning woman; the female smirked.  
"Bitch; I'm fabulous. Don't you agree?" she asked; turning around. Only in her lingerie; he blushed. Shyly he replied.

"Hmm, really? I don't agree; but if you are. What does that make me?" getting into bed she forced him down. Her wide smirk clearly visible on her face.  
"Well; my amazing husband. Wouldn't it?"  
"I thought we were going to start fresh…" he whispered; leaning in she chuckled. Her body pressed up against his; and his arms. Casually wrapped around her back; unwillingly.  
"Stuff it; I just want it to be when we liked each other." Inside; the Hyuuga male agreed. He was willing to go with that instead. Smiling gently he pulled her head closer towards him and their lips locked.

Both of their eyes closed; and had kept on going. Pulling away; she could feel his hot breath near her face and vice versa. The moment when it was quiet. She gently spoke.

"I'm kind of glad I married you."  
With such a relief from his chest; he wanted to know why. But; deep inside he felt the same way.  
"Oh, why's that?"

"Well Neji, I don't have to be your enemy anymore. We could finally get to solve why we were fighting. But even if we still act like that now; it doesn't mean too much. I guess because we're used to it. Someone probably spread the two fake rumours around just for us not to be together."  
"You have a point there. Hyuuga Rouji." He smirked; seductively whispering her married name.

Blushing like mad she kissed him.  
"I love you. Deep down; even when I hated you on the outside. I still had some feelings for you; I wanted to resolve this matter. To be stuck with something on my mind; I wouldn't ever die happy. Without us making up at all."  
"I-I didn't think you would; ever. I usually had these dreams; where it was just heaven. I didn't know why; but you were always in it. Whenever I woke up; my heart usually beat fast; sometimes I'd sweat but feel disgusted that you appeared in my dreams. But in those dreams I was with you; and no matter what anyone said or spread rumours you still loved me. I even cried sometimes; accidentally saying your name before I slept."

Well; now more of the truth was said. Her tears were being vague; and many drops of her tears ran down her face. As he watched in astonishment to see her cry; for a first. Understand this was probably how she looked those years ago. Bringing her into a tight and contempt, loving hug he whispered his feelings.

"I love you too."


End file.
